1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with tools used in firefighting especially tools used in opening up ceilings and walls to gain access to fire in the building structure.
In fighting fires, it is essential that the fire be attacked at its source; for example in fighting an attic fire access is essential. The most universally used tool now is the familiar pike pole hook for pulling materials out of the way to gain access to the areas above the firefighter. The hook is punched through the material and then pulled. This is a very time consuming and tiring undertaking for the firefighters particularly in operating under extreme conditions of smoke and heat encountered in a structural fire. Often multiple punctures are required to remove insignificant area of a ceiling or a wall panel. There has been very little development of tools to accomplish these ends. There is a great need for a portable, light weight, designed power tool for utilization by firefighters to gain access to fire areas in ceilings as well as walls. It is the object of the present invention to provide a light weight, properly balanced and easily operated power tool to assist in the cutting of ceilings and walls for easy removal. According to the present invention, the ceiling will be cut into generally rectangular sections which will fall away from the ceiling when cut, or be easily pulled down by applying the pike pole hook to one edge thereof to pull away from any fastening devices used with nailed or glued panels.
2. Prior Art
Applicant does not know of any reference which discloses or suggests the firefighting tool of the present invention.
The following described references are the most relevant prior art which the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,909, Chatfield, Jr. et al., discloses a modular firefighting apparatus including a power module having a turbine driven by fluid, which can be a firefighting fluid, such as water or other extinguishing fluids. Various attachments can be placed on the tool including the circular saw described in FIG. 11 and the reciprocating saw in FIG. 14.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,319, Cuthbertson, shows a firefighting tool which comprises a drill bit at the forward end of a shaft connected to a drill motor. The shaft is surrounded by a barrel which receives a firefighting fluid agent with an outlet opening at the forward end for dispensing the agent. This shaft is surrounded and cooled by the agent during the penetration operation in order to keep the barrel cool and lessen the chance of explosion in an explosive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,646, Siegler, discloses a tree pruner and hedge clipper carried on the top of a telescoping boom containing transmission means of adjustable length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,623, Williams, is a hand tool utilized by firefighters in sawing ceiling panels and essentially comprises a hand saw at the end of a pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,535, Bakke, shows a firefighting tool for penetrating a wall and, once penetrated holding it in place against removal while fire fighting agent dispersed to the end.
Of background interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,997, Gross, St., disclosing a chain saw attachment for driving a circular saw and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,675, Tuggle, discloses a power handle with quick connect and disconnect links for attaching brush cutters, drills, clippers and saws as well as portable air pumps.